1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope device.
This application relates to and claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-358562, filed on Dec. 13, 2005, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, to inspect turbine blades of jet engines or the like, an endoscope device is used. For example, an endoscope device, of which an imaging part including a camera is inserted into a jet engine and extracts a line by an edge extraction method from a blade image captured by the imaging part and determines whether the turbine blades have defects from discontinuity of the extracted line, is provided (refer to US 2004/0183900A1). Such type of endoscope device uses a method in which, when a defect of the turbine blades exceeds a predetermined value, an inspection operator is informed of this by automated voice.
On the other hand, for inspecting the turbine blades, an inspection method is provided in which turbine blades are three-dimensionally captured (stereoscopically captured) from two positions shifted by an appropriate distance from each other, and it is determined whether the turbine blades have a defect based on the two captured photos (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No H08-228993). An inspection method is also provided in which, from the blade images obtained by stereoscopically imaging the turbine blades according to the above-described inspection method, a line is extracted by an edge extraction method, and it is accurately determined whether the turbine blades have a defect or not (refer to Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-336188).